South Blue Region
The South Blue Region (サウスブルー, Sausu Burū-chihōちほう) is an ocean region in the Fairy One Piece Tail World. South Blue Region, like its sister seas, comprises almost entirely of ocean, with a few scattered islands and a border with the Red Line. It is known as the birthplace of the Straw Hat Pirates' Shipwright, Franky, the son of the King of the Pirates, Trace D. Portgaz, and three members of The Worst Generation: Kid Eustass, his subordinate Killer and Bonney Jewelry. The revolver Mr. 5 uses for his Breeze Breath Bomb attack is a new model from the South Blue Region. South Blue Region is also home to an island famous for its martial arts known as Karate Island. ".''" :—About the South Blue Region. Historic Information St. Briss 210 years ago before the current time, the ship St. Briss left from the Briss Kingdom carrying a crew towards the Grand Line Region. The crew reached Skypiea eventually, but something happened once they arrived there and the entire crew was sentenced to Cloud Drifting, likely for major crimes. 208 years later, the St. Briss fell back into the Grand Line before being eaten by a gigantic turtle during an attempt to salvage it. The ship was a wreck, and many would assume a fight had broken out, which may have happened during cloud drifting. Nothing more is known for sure except that the ship was cloud drifting. During this time period, it was a custom in a certain region of the South Blue for one to coat their teeth with tar in order to preserve them. At least one member of the St. Briss' crew followed this custom, which allowed his teeth to still be firmly attached to his skull even after two centuries. The Birth of Trace D. Gol 24 years ago before the current time, in the island of Baterilla, the King of the Pirates, Roger D. Gol, was witnessed acting less like a pirate and more like a "father". This led the Navy to start looking for a potential child, by investigating every newborn, every baby going to be born, mothers who were pregnant and tiny leads from Cipher Pol. Navy scoured Baterilla, looking for any pregnant women, under orders to kill any suspicious ones. Roger told Garp D. Monkey about his unborn child and trusted the Navy man enough as a friend to request the protection of his offspring as he would not be alive anymore by the time his kid arrived. Garp protested, but eventually complied to Roger's request. Trace D. Portgaz' mother, Rouge D. Portgaz, was able to avoid the Navy' investigation by keeping the unborn Trace in her womb for a full period of twenty months. The strain caused by her feat led to her death right after giving birth to her child. Trace D. Gol, as his mother named him at birth, ended up being born one year and three months after his father's execution at Roguetown. Places in the South Blue Region :''See also the associated category: ' * '''Briss Kingdom: the kingdom where the St. Briss hails from. * Karate Island: an island where Jerry of CP6 mastered his boxing skills. * Centaurea: an island where the Revolutionary Army battled for its control. * Torino Kingdom: the island where Chopper Tony Tony was sent to by Kuma Bartholomew. The natives are very advanced in terms of technology and medicine despite their primitive looks. Chopper spent 2 years on this island, honing his medical knowledge and skills. * Baterilla: homeland of Trace D. Portgaz and Rouge D. Portgaz. Roger D. Gol visited this island several times. * 'Black Drum Kingdom ': Wapol's new kingdom, granted to him by the World Nobles for having his successful business acknowledged. People from South Blue Translation and Dub Issues External Links * South Blue Region - One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * ... References Site Navigation * ... South Blue Locations